


A Super Valentine

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff, Snark, Tiny bit of Angst, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have a romantic evening at Cassian's apartment planned for their first Valentine's Day together.  The problem is, they're both superheroes, though neither knows the other is also a superhero, and an emergency alarm disrupts their plans for the evening.This is the result of me rewatching way too many Avenger cartoons on Disney+.  Enjoy.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	A Super Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars
> 
> Yes, K-2S0's character is based on Ironman. Blame the Avengers cartoons.
> 
> My thanks to my friend Scissorrunner for inspiration 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serstolas

Jyn swore as _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down began blaring on her phone. Of all blasted evenings for Rogue One (she still rolled her eyes every time she heard the media referring to the collective of local superheroes by that name) alarm to go off, this was perhaps one of the worst. It was the first Valentine’s Day since she and Cassian had started dating and he’d planned a quiet evening for the two of them at his apartment. Chasing after, she checked the text coming across her phone accompanying the alarm, some dumbass controlling giant mutant rats with delusions of grandeur as the last thing that she needed tonight.

Swearing under her breath, Jyn flipped to Cassian’s contact on her phone with one hand while she was trying to slide on the fireproof suit and boots, she wore for this kind of thing with the other.

“Jyn, love, is everything okay?” Cassian asked as he answered the phone. She heard a crash in the background and wondered if Cassian was at home and his cat was knocking things off the counters again, or if he was still at work in his boring office job, as he described it. She was certain he and Kay were accountants or something of that sort.

“I’m sorry dearheart,” she replied, her tone tinged with regret as she moved down the hall, still trying to pull on a boot. “Something came up at the shelter and I’m going to be late tonight.”

As far as Cassian knew, Jyn worked at an animal shelter, spending her days caring for animals and cleaning things up. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d used the excuse of something coming up with the animals, but she tried not to use it too often when Rogue business came up. 

She heard Cassian sigh on the other end of the line and assumed it was in frustration, but his tone was understanding when he replied. “It’s alright, Jyn love. Just text me when you are on your way over. I’m still wrapping some things up at the office, so it isn’t a big deal.”

Jyn felt relief of her own knowing she wasn’t the only one who would be delaying their date, though for entirely different reasons. “Thanks Cassian,” she told him. “I’ll let you know as soon as I can make it over.”

“See you then, Love,” he replied. 

Jyn ended the call and muttered as she dashed out to her garage, shoving her masked on over her eyes to help conceal the upper part of her face, threw a riding jacket and her helmet on, then swung a leg over her motorcycle. She couldn’t exactly take off into the air from her house unless she wanted someone to discover where Fireheart lived and who she was.

She was really looking forward to torching some mutant rats to help sooth her ruined mood.

*****

Cassian shoved his phone into the inside pocket of his leather jacket with both relief and annoyance and shot a glance at Kay. “Mierda! Giant rats, on Valentine’s Day?”

The tall, thin man shrugged as he checked the joints on his suit before calling the pieces to assemble themselves around his body. “Super villains don’t exactly care about Hallmark Holidays, Cassian,” his friend informed him. 

“I’m just lucky something came up to keep her busy at the shelter.” Cassian zipped his jacket off and watched as Kay slipped on his helmet. “You going to give me a lift?”

“Doesn’t Grey Shield always give Lightweaver a lift?” Kay asked in an electronic voice behind the helmet. Cassian heard Kay power on his thrusters as he gave a last check to ensure that all his weapons were secure before the roof of Kay’s penthouse opened and his friend got a good grip on him and lifted them off into the cold February evening.

The alert they’d received from the Rogue’s handler, Agent Draven, advised that the giant rats were currently emerging from the sewers on the south end of downtown, and with Grey Shield’s powered suit, they reached it within minutes. Kay dropped Cassian on a rooftop and then swooped lower to get a visual on exactly what was going on.

Cassian easily scaled down the side of the building mentally manipulating the waves of light around him to disappear from view and slipped down the street to get into a good position while Kay’s voice, well, Grey Shield’s voice, sounded in his earpiece. 

“It looks like another variant of a mad scientist probably experimented on genes he shouldn’t have and created horse sized rats,” Grey Shield’s voice provided. “They’re moving down Fifth Street now towards Main and High.”

“Great, the shopping district,” Cassian muttered into his comm. “Who else got the call?”

Part of his answer appeared as a blaze of fire speeding down the street, weaving its way around screaming civilians and cars as giant rats came clamoring out of manholes in the street. 

“Never mind, I see Fireheart is here, which means Stormcircuit isn’t far behind.”

He heard Grey Shield snort as he continued to make his way down the street, pausing more than once to pull a civilian out of the way of a rampaging rat and shove them towards an alleyway or open door to get them out of the way.

“Didn’t we have giant rats like six months ago?” Stormcircuit’s voice sounded over Cassian’s comm as Cassian heard the crash of thunder less than a block over. He could see Fireheart zooming through the air along street level, scaring the rats and driving them towards a single intersection.

“I think it was eight months ago,” Fireheart replied over the comms. “I see your heat signature Lightweaver, you got the civilians?”

“For the moment,” Cassian replied, materializing in front of a mother and her two children. He rather thanked Kay’s insistence that he wear a cowl to cover his identity, as he quickly directed the mother towards a nearby office building. 

Lightweaver’s gold and grey uniform and jacket were well known to the citizens of Yavin City by now. He’d been working with the Rogues at Draven’s request for the past two years. When Cassian had originally gotten out of the military, he had not intended to be pulled into action again, but when the General you’d served under and one of the few who knew about your secret ability asked you to help deal with villains who felt like preying on one of the largest cities on this coast, well, it was hard to say no.

Cassian could see the gold and grey of Stormcircuit’s suit out of the corner of his eye, herding giant rats in the same direction as Fireheart. Between the electrical and fire power those two carried plus Grey Shield’s suit, Cassian had a feeling they had things pretty well under control as he continued directing civilians in the opposite direction of the mutant rats.

The smell of singed and burning fur clouded the street and Cassian managed not to gag at the stench through years of training and dealing with unpleasant scents and sights from a combination of his military service and his past two years as a superhero. 

“They still coming up from the sewers?” Cassian asked as he helped a few of the local law enforcement members still on the street direct the civilians.

“Looks like it wasn’t an endless supply of rats,” Stormcircuit replied. “Grey Shield, you have a visual?”

“Still got a herd of the damn things coming from the south, and…well shit,” Grey Shield’s voice rattled over the comms. “What the hell did this guy do to himself.”

“Someone tried to recreate the Fly,” Fireheart’s voice replied, tone laced with disgust. “This guy isn’t any Master Splinter. Lightweaver, head towards South and Main.”

“On it,” Cassian replied, giving a last direction to the officer next to him then pulled on the light waves around himself and disappeared.

*******

By the time Jyn had made it downtown, Grey Shield and Lightweaver were already there. The metallic form of Grey Shield’s powered suit could be seen zipping through the air and getting a visual on whatever the latest menace to attack Yavin City was. She flipped on her comms and head Lightweaver’s voice asking who’d already reported in as she stashed her bike and helmet in an alley and called up her power, transforming her otherwise pale skin into flame orange and shot up into the sky to get an aerial view alongside Grey Shield. 

Stormcircuit responded to Lightweaver’s question across the comms himself, lighting crackling around him as he materialized from somewhere, stashing his own transport somewhere down an alley as Jyn had, she suspected.

The horse sized rats whatever mad scientist currently attacking the city had summoned up did their usual minion work of terrorizing the civilians. Jyn in her guise as Fireheart had flown by Stormcircuit in time to see him herding the rats in one direction and joined in. She heard Grey Shield and Lightweaver chattering on the comms and noted that Lightweaver was on civilian duty this time as she, Stormcircuit, and Greyshield dealt with rats.

They’d quickly surmised there were too many giant rats to just be came to herd them in one direction and keep them contained until the authorities could round them up and take them somewhere so she and Stormcircuit had made the call to start dealing with the rats now, particularly since they were trying to gnaw on the civilians that Lightweaver was trying to get to safety.

The smell of burning fur and rat quickly filled the air as Jyn blazed through them, turning her fires hot enough to make the deaths as quick as she could, since she’d rather not prolong their deaths if she didn’t have to. Stormcircuit’s powers were probably better suited to this since his electricity could instantly stop their hearts, or a blast from Grey Shield’s thrusters and suit could kill them on contact.

Poor rats

Jyn was also desperately glad that she wasn’t on the cleanup crew, and she knew that Stormcircuit, or Bodhi Rook, as she knew him, would feel the same. She’d been working with Rogue One for two years now, but Bodhi and Agent Draven were the only two whose identities she knew beyond the codenames and masks they wore to protect their identities from the public. She’d known Bodhi long before she ever became Fireheart though, since he’d been her friend since high school.

She knew everyone assumed that Fireheart and Stormcircuit were siblings, and neither she nor Bodhi had done anything to dissuade anything of that since they’d been working with Rogue One. 

They’d managed to decimate most of the rats and she didn’t see any more emerging from most sewers, but Grey Shield indicated there were still some emerging from the south, then brought it to all of their attention at the “master mind” behind this whole mess had emerged at last.

“Someone’s been watching too much of the Fly and trying to imitate Jeff Goldblum,” she muttered under her breath when she got a look at the guy. He was a rather unsavory amalgamation of human and rat parts, not a humanoid rat like you might see in comics, but literally a hideous mix of human and rat parts.

“What do you think, Grey Shield?” she asked over the comms as the four of them converged on the intersection of South and Main. The remaining rats looked a bit larger than the original ones they’d dealt with, and they were swarming around this man-rat thing as he spouted something about attaining the next level of evolution, etc.

“Judging by his babble, while he might be scientifically inclined, his experimentation sounds extremely unethical,” Gray Shield’s robotic voice replied over her comm. His tone was serious, since her own question hadn’t held any of the normal sarcasm she was known for.

It sometimes amazed her how her working relationship with Grey Shield had evolved over the past two years. They could barely stand each other when they’d first met. She knew Grey Shield was some kind of scientific genius and maybe a bit arrogant, whereas he’d believed that she didn’t take things seriously enough. Their first few missions had been a challenge until she realized that while Grey Shield was somewhat arrogant, he cared about the safety of his teammates, and he realized that Fireheart used sarcasm and humor as a way to deflect or as a shield against situations that could otherwise be extremely emotionally distressing. 

Now during some lighter moments on missions, they managed quips back and forth between the two of them, much to Stormcircuit’s amusement and Lightweaver’s long suffering.

“Draven’s going to want him in custody,” Ligthweaver reminded them both. Jyn could see his heat signature and she had a feeling most people with infrared goggles could as well, but his ability to bend light waves was still particularly useful in making him invisible to the naked eye. She knew Bodhi couldn’t see him, but Bodhi also wasn’t currently a human candle right now. 

“The odds of him coming in willingly or without any trouble are rather slim,” Grey Shield informed Lightweaver.

“Just try not to kill him before Draven can interrogate him,” Lightweaver sighed. Jyn could hear a soft clicking and assumed it was the stun batons that Lightweaver preferred when they were out in the field, at least when they needed someone alive. She’d seen him easily take out goons and other villains with deadly accuracy with his firearms as well.

“On it,” Stormcircuit replied for them. 

The man-rat was still ranting and ordering his rats to attack them when the Rogues engaged. A dozen rats took more than a few minutes to put out of their misery while they worked on avoid the man-rat’s ray weapon. Grey Shield took the ray out in the ensuing scuffle while Jyn and Bodhi engaged the rights. Jyn kept tabs on Lightweaver as he distracted the mad scientist, appearing one place, attracting the man-rat’s attention, and then vanishing again.

As they mopped up the rats, she saw that at some point Lightweaver had already knocked the mad scientist out and handcuffed him while they’d been busy with the rats. Lightweaver never failed to impress her with his efficiency. Stormcircuit sent a last blast of electricity through any remaining rats to deal with them as Jyn landed beside him. 

“Excellent work,” Grey Shield congratulated Lightweaver as Grey Shield hovered not far off the ground. Jyn heard his tone change a bit then. “Though it looks like he managed to get you a few times. I’m taking you to medical.”

“I’m fine,” Lightweaver protested as Jyn landed a few feet away. She noticed that the man rat had managed to get a few good scratches in, and the claws had torn into his mask and his leather jacket, leaving bloody gashes behind.

The bloody gashes in Lightweaver’s mask and on his face managed to reveal more of his features to her as well.

“Cassian?” she hissed softly in both concern and surprise.

“Shit,” Grey Shield swore over the comms. “Stormcircuit, Fireheart, you deal with getting our ‘friend’ to the authorities then meet us back at headquarters, I’m getting Lightweaver medical attention stat.”

Before Bodhi or Jyn could argue, Grey Shield had picked up a dazed Lightweaver…Cassian up and flew off.

Jyn started to swear.

********

It was hours before Bodhi and Jyn were able to get away. First, they had to wait for Agent Draven to send agents from his Alphabet soup agency to collect the unconscious scientist, then they had to deal with reporters and debrief at Draven’s insistence. Lightweaver normally handled the media, but since he and Grey Shield had vanished, Draven insisted she and Bodhi had to deal with it. He did advise them that Lightweaver had been treated for minor injuries and given a tenuis shot and antibiotics just in case but hadn’t told them anything else.

When Jyn and Bodhi finally managed to get away, they hid in the back of one of the Alphabet agency’s trucks to speak in private.

“Neither of them is answering the comms right now,” Bodhi mentioned, his face streaked with soot below his mask. “We know they’re alright from Draven, but given well, _that_ , I want to speak to the two of them face to face.”

“Ya think?” Jyn muttered. “Two flipping years and we’ve never known their identities, but knowing who Lightweaver is now, I think we can guess who Grey Shield is.” 

“You look pissed,” Bodhi remarked.

“Cassian and I have been dating for almost six months and I had no freaking clue about this,” she gesticulated at the air in front of them.

Bodhi snorted. “In his defense, you didn’t tell him either.” He sighed. “Maybe it’s time we all reveal ourselves to each other. We’ve been working with them for two years; we know we can trust them in a life or death situation. If anyone’s got a right to know who we are other than Draven, it’s them.”

“What do you recommend?” she lifted a brow. “We don’t know where they are right now.”

He glanced out the back of the truck, towards one of the tallest buildings in the city. “Twoso Tower, of course.”

She squinted at him a moment, then snorted. “Yeah, that would be exactly like Kay. Need a ride?”

Bodhi shook his head. “I’ll meet you there. Somehow I don’t think getting in is going to be a problem.”

The two them split to return to their respective vehicles and made their way on their bikes towards Twoso Tower. Jyn expected parking to be an issue when she pulled up to the gate at the tower’s underground garage, but the security guard on duty at the booth merely blinked at the two superheroes on motorcycles and lifted the gate for them. 

Jyn wasn’t sure what Kay had told his employees, but they met no resistance as she and Bodhi strowed through the building to the front desk in the lobby. The fact that their suits were fabricated by Twoso Technologies might have had something to do with it. 

“Ms. Fireheart, Mr. Stormcircuit,” the security guards on duty greeted the battle weary and dirty superheroes politely. “Mr. Twoso mentioned you two might be by to discuss upgrades to your suits? If you take that elevator to his labs you will be let in.”

Bodhi and Jyn exchanged a look and thanked the guards for the information after they passed through the metal detectors (and yes they set them off, but the guards seemed oddly unworried), and followed the directions to the third elevator on the left. 

“Greetings, and welcome to Twoso Technologies,” a mechanical voice spoke over an intercom. “Please advise of your destination.”

“Mr. Twoso’s labs,” Bodhi replied after a minute as Jyn glared up at the ceiling.

The ride up was silent and smooth, finally stopping several floors up and the doors slid open to reveal a massive lab. Jyn stepped off and moved with a purpose towards the sound of voices and Bodhi followed, knowing that Jyn was holding onto her temper by the flash of blue fire in her eyes.

“I have been telling you for months to let me upgrade your suit,” Kay’s voiced acidly to Cassian as the weary man sat on a couch in Kay’s lab, trying not to rub at the ointment that Kay’s onsite doctor had applied to his scratches. “One, the scratches wouldn’t be so deep and two we wouldn’t be dealing with an angry, fiery superhero.” Kay glanced up as he heard Jyn and Bodhi round a corner and nodded to them. “Jyn, Bodhi.”

Jyn scowled and tore off her mask. “You already knew who we were?”

“I recognized your voices years ago,” Kay replied with a shrug. “But neither of you seemed to want to reveal who you were just yet, so I didn’t press.”

“You didn’t exactly tell us who you were either,” Jyn bit out. “We only figured it out after we saw Cassian’s face today.” She glared briefly at her boyfriend.

“And again, sis, we didn’t tell them who we were either,” Bodhi said as he came up beside Jyn. He’d removed his own mask and gave Cassian a sympathetic look. “How are you feeling, Cassian?”

“Like crap,” Cassian answered honestly. He was eying Jyn as he spoke. “He kind of has a point you know, Jyn.”

Jyn continued to scowl as she crossed the distance between them and dropped onto the couch beside him. “I was debating if there was a good way to tell you,” she admitted, her expression morphing to one of concern. “Are you really okay?”

“Nothing that won’t heal, I’m told,” Cassian replied. He reached out and took her hand. “I’d say I was sorry for missing dinner, but-“

“We both missed it, for the same reason,” Jyn sighed. She leaned carefully against him. “I’m sorry, Love. Though I guess now it will be easier to explain things when an alarm comes up.”

Cassian grinned at her then turned his head towards her. A smile flickered over her lips as she leaned in and kissed him. 

“Not that this isn’t disgustingly cute or anything,” Kay interrupted the lovers after they’d been enveloped in each other for several minutes, “But I’m sure we’re all hungry after today, so how about takeout and we discuss suit upgrades?”

Bodhi snickered as Jyn and Cassian both shot Kay looks mixed with fondness and annoyance. “Down here in the lab or somewhere else?” he asked.

Kay looked almost affronted. “As if I’d allow a bunch of takeout in the lab. We’ll go up to the penthouse.”

Cassian glanced at Jyn and lifted his brow, and she smiled wryly and stood with him. “Alright Kay, takeout and team bonding it is. And thank you.”

Kay eyed her for a moment then decided to take her thanks at face value, gesturing for the other three to follow him. “This way then.”

Bodhi followed a step behind. Hands interlaced, Cassian and Jyn followed their teammates. It wasn’t what they’d planned for a romantic first Valentine’s Day together, but they were alive, and they were together, so it would definitely do.


End file.
